This invention pertains generally to waterbeds, and more particularly to a waterbed mattress having baffle means for preventing excessive undulations of water in the mattress.
Although waterbeds have enjoyed wide popularity in recent years, some persons are disturbed by the wave-like motion or undulations of the water within the mattress. There have been attempts to reduce the water movement, for example, by employing vertical extending baffles inside the mattress. For example, Carson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,604 describes a waterbed mattress having perforated, freely swingable vertical flaps to resist excessive motion of fluid within the mattress. In addition, Fogel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,780 describes a waterbed mattress having a baffle dampener comprising an upstanding plastic sheet and a horizontal flotation rod. However, such attempts have not been entirely satisfactory in damping the wave-like motion of the water within the mattress resulting from movement of a person laying on the mattress. Therefore, there is a need for waterbed mattress having means for preventing excessive undulations of the water in the mattress.